


Practical Applications of Study

by LittleCaity



Series: Smith and Jovanka [4]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: M/M, Shameless Injoke, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCaity/pseuds/LittleCaity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Or, The Reason Sarah Jane is going to be quite annoyed with Mister Smith in the near future.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Applications of Study

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, shameless smut.
> 
> Both participants are underage but fully consenting.
> 
> Many, many thanks to the wonderful Eagle, who somehow managed to correct my grammar and who came up with Panda the Plushie.

**.oOo.**

Adric hadn’t purred since the first night on the TARDIS.

It had been a combination of things that had prompted it, really. The loss of his brother, the Marshmen, his heritage, and leaving had all put him on edge. He didn’t blame Romana for saying what she said, and never would, but it had been enough to silence that part of him.

He’d thought the instinct quelled forever, and then he met Luke and Sarah Jane. They gave him a home, a safe place that didn’t rearrange itself around him and a life that was both simpler and infinitely more complicated than the one he’d left behind.

As they lay curled around each other on Luke’s bed, still caught up in the thrill and awkwardness of their first kiss, Luke’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck and stroked gently across his skin, skirting past the highest scar but not shying away.

The purr started low in his chest, beneath his heart, a soft rumble that grew and spread through his entire body. It had been so long that he’d forgotten the simple pleasure of it, the way all the tension in his limbs melted away.

“Are you purring?” Luke asked, his voice soft and curious, the moonlight catching his eyes and lighting them up even more. 

“Maybe? Yes.” The stroking across his neck got a little firmer and Adric melted into it, pulling Luke’s bandaged hand closer so he could kiss it gently.

“Cute...”

It was the first time anyone had called Adric cute. It wasn’t the last.

**.oOo.**

While Adric worked on a sonic screwdriver down in the living room – Sarah Jane was furious when he took apart her lipstick, but she forgave him when he told her about the upgrade he’d made to the output while putting it back together – Luke vanished upstairs and did some research with Mister Smith.

He didn’t realise what the research was about until a week after the Bane Incident. Luke had all but locked himself in the attic every afternoon for days, and every night his hold was almost painfully tight. The poor panda plush was getting quite impressively squished.

Instead of pulling him close and snuggling like he usually did, Luke rolled on top of him and started nuzzling at his neck, stroking his sides gently with light fingers. He started purring almost instantly, mewling when that made Luke lick slowly from the curve of his throat right up to his ear.

“Luke...” Adric gasped, wriggling his way out of his pyjama top as Luke unbuttoned it with remarkable speed and enthusiasm. “What brought this on?”

“She almost took me away.” There was no need to ask which ‘she’ he was talking about. “I nearly lost all of you!”

“Oh, Luke...” He leaned up and pressed their lips together in a kiss, squeaking in surprise when Luke’s tongue promptly invaded his mouth and made a more than credible attempt to steal his breath away completely.

He was panting by the time Luke pulled away, and could barely even manage a gasp before there was a hand rubbing the front of his pants firmly, his hips bucking up into the touch of their own volition. He had no idea where Luke’s sudden aggression and knowledge had come from, but he was definitely not going to complain!

“Just... let me...” Luke said softly, the words a little muffled by virtue of being more breathed into his hair than spoken. His hands were busy pulling their pyjama bottoms down, and the first brush of skin against skin was electric.

Luke’s hand ran slowly across Adric’s cock, starting low and ending with his thumb rubbing a gentle circle around the head. The sheer sensation of it left him gasping and wrapping his arms around Luke’s chest to cling tightly. 

“Perfect...” 

Luke kept stroking his length until he was moaning helplessly and slick with his own need, letting out the occasional whimper into the curve of Luke’s neck. He’d never felt anything like this before, and he felt like he was going to go mad from the rising heat.

“Luke... Luke, please...” he whimpered, outright whining when the lovely touch suddenly disappeared. “Please don’t stop!”

“Give me your hand.” It took a few moments of fumbling and shaking to get his hand moving, squeezing Luke’s hand with a certain needy desperation.

Luke leaned in to kiss him slowly, languid and gentle, as he guided his hand down and curled their hands around both their cocks. For a moment he was too overwhelmed by the heat and sensation of it to even think, burying his head back in Luke’s shoulder and moaning needily.

“My Adric...” The sheer possessiveness in Luke’s voice almost undid him then and there, and it was only through the need to see Luke feeling just as good that he was able to keep from coming.

Their hands moved in unison, stroking and squeezing until they were both keening with need and trembling on the very edge. Their eyes met, the intense blue of Luke’s irises luminous with need, and that was the last little push that sent him spiralling over the edge.

At the last moment, Luke darted in and kissed him again, swallowing his orgasmic wail before returning it with one of his own.

They lay together for a long time, sticky and sated in the afterglow, kissing slowly and murmuring soft compliments and endearments to each other.

Eventually an uncomfortable lump made itself known in the small of his back and he wriggled and squirmed it free. It was the stuffed panda.

They didn’t stop laughing until Sarah Jane told them to go to sleep.

**.oOo.**

_There is nothing more embarrassing_ , Adric decided, wishing quite fervently for a CVE to open up under his chair, _than having one’s boyfriend ask extremely detailed questions during sexual education._

A few minutes later he had to amend that to ‘one’s boyfriend asking for practical demonstrations’. 

**.oOo.**

Adric woke to the feeling of Luke nuzzling the back of his neck, lips ticklish-soft and gentle against his skin.

Luke’s body was pressed against his, arms around his waist to keep him close. It was wonderfully soothing, and just a little arousing, feeling like he was being shielded and protected.

“Mmmn...” he tried, yawning and blushing a little at the soft laugh that tickled his hair. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” 

With a little wriggling they were able to kiss, slow and languid with the knowledge that unless some kind of crisis arose in the next few hours they could do as they pleased for the entire day.

“Adric,” Luke said, and his insides melted from the sheer feeling in his voice, even more so when a hand drifted down to trace lightly across his hip. “Can we try something new today?”

“Of course.” Luke’s secret studies had led to no small number of terribly enjoyable experiences, although it was obvious that sooner or later Sarah Jane was going to find out what Luke had been doing with Mister Smith. All hell was going to break loose when that happened.

“Just relax and hold still...”

There was an odd series of sounds behind him, slick and wet, Luke’s hand moving in to wrap firmly around his cock and stroke slowly. Something slick rubbed against him, drawing a startled gasp before he realised that it was Luke’s finger, moving to stroke across his entrance downright tenderly.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help wriggling with a little gasp, caught between arching into the delicious stroking and pushing back onto the rubbing, tingles of pleasure running up and down his spine.

“Adric, my Adric...” Luke slowly worked his finger in, clever touches and strokes against his cock helping him to relax when he felt any twinges of pain. It seemed to take an eternity and at the same time almost no time at all, and then Luke’s finger crooked at just the right angle.

He managed to muffle his pleased but shocked cry in a pillow, gasping as stars danced behind his eyes. While it was all but certain that Sarah Jane knew that they were experimenting together, it was likely that she wouldn’t appreciate being woken by him screaming in pleasure!

“Was it good?” Luke asked, pausing his attentions and looking down at him with concern. “It doesn’t hurt?”

“’s good,” he managed around the lights in his head, pressing back against Luke’s body with a soft whimper. “Good... want...”

Luke’s finger crooked again, and again, and the waves of sensation masked the feeling of a second finger and then a third working into him, rubbing and stretching and pressing that spot until he was breathless and begging wordlessly into the pillow.

“Don’t tense up.” The fingers eased free and he whined at the sudden emptiness, clinging to the pillow and concentrating on breathing in and out. There were more noises behind him, something crinkly followed by more slicking, and then Luke’s arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and something hot was pressing at his entrance.

Luke’s hips rocked forward and he keened into the pillow, pleasure edged with just the slightest touch of pain as he was penetrated in one sharp thrust. He felt so hot, like he was burning up from the inside out from the sheer feeling of it. He was aching hard and knew with the sudden clarity of mindless need that he wouldn’t last through much more.

“Luke, please, I can’t...”

“Me neither.” Luke started rocking his hips again, slow and awkward, and despite the initial shock of it the pain was rapidly driven away by the spikes of need that ran up his spine like liquid fire. 

He was drowning in it, heat and pleasure and need, the scent of Luke’s skin and Luke’s voice murmuring nonsense in his ear, the stars exploding in his head and the sound of the bedsprings squeaking in time with their movements. He was going to go mad, going to die from the pleasure of it, and all he could think was that it would be the sweetest death of all.

Luke’s hand came around again, wrapping around his cock and stroking and he was lost.

They lay there for most of the morning, panting and smiling, recovering from the heat and overwhelming power of it all. Luke’s arms stayed firmly around his waist, and his lips occasionally brushed the curve of his shoulder. It was a long time before either of them spoke.

“Adric?”

“Mmm?”

“Next time, can we do it so I can watch you?”

Heat rose in his cheeks, but he smiled happily. “Whatever you want, Luke.”


End file.
